Dappletail/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age= Approx. 108 moons (9 years) at death |death= Poisoned rabbit |kit=Dapplekit |apprentice=Dapplepaw |warrior=Dappletail |queen=Dappletail |elder=Dappletail |starclan resident=Dappletail |mate=Runningwind |son=Featherkit |child=Cricketkit |mother=Rainfur |father=Windflight |brothers=Tawnyspots, Thrushpelt |half-sisters=Sweetpaw, Rosetail |half-brother=Thistleclaw |foster sisters=One-eye, Speckletail |mentor=Windflight |app=Goldenflower |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''Midnight, Moonrise, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''Starlight}} '''Dappletail' is a dappled tortoiseshell -and-white she-cat with white patches, and amber eyes. Dapplepelt was a ThunderClan warrior under Pinestar's and Sunstar's leaderships in the forest territories. Dapplekit ''' was born to Windflight and Rainfur alongside Tawnykit and Thrushkit. She was apprenticed as '''Dapplepaw, mentored by her father. She later became a warrior named Dappletail. She was a good fighter, and was also encouraging to other cats. She also mentored Goldenpaw. She and Stormtail developed romantic feelings for each other, though she never has kits with him. After having two kits, Cricketkit and Featherkit, with Runningwind, Dappletail became an elder. When the Clan learns of the poisoned rabbits, Leafpaw was about to bury one when Dappletail rushed over and ate it, dying shortly afterward and ascending to StarClan. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Dappletail is an elder of ThunderClan. She had two kits with Runningwind, Featherkit and Cricketkit. However, Featherkit died when he was three moons old, and it is unknown what occurred with Cricketkit. Dappletail often excuses the other elders' behavior, particularly Smallear. She shows friendliness to Fireheart, and even more affection towards Cloudkit and is one of the few cats to stand up for Fireheart when he brings his nephew into the Clan. However, she believes that Fireheart's deputy ceremony was making a bad impression. :When Cinderpelt realizes that Speckletail's kit, Snowkit, is deaf, Dappletail explains how her own son, Featherkit, was also deaf and the Clan assumed he was eaten by a fox when he wandered off. She evacuates the camp when a fire rages through their territory and when dogs arrive. She shares tongues with Bluestar during her vigil. The New Prophecy :After One-eye dies, Dappletail is now the oldest cat in the Clan. When Twolegs destroy the forest, the Clans starves. Leafpaw discovers the Twolegs were poisoning rabbits in WindClan and Firestar orders her to remove the prey from the fresh-kill pile. Dappletail refuses for the prey to go to waste and ridicules Firestar and Leafpaw as she ravages the rabbit. The next day, Dappletail dies from the poison. Later, when Leafpaw discovers the Moonpool, she spots Dappletail, now young and healthy, in StarClan. Super Editions :In 'Bluestar's Prophecy, Dapplepaw is an apprentice mentored by her father, Windflight. He has a new litter of kits with Poppydawn: Thistlekit, Rosekit and Sweetkit. She earns her warrior name, Dappletail, and the eve before a raid on WindClan, Stormtail teaches her a few battle moves. During the battle, Stormtail rescues Dappletail while his own mate, Moonflower, is killed by Hawkheart. She mentors Goldenpaw, and despite their obvious romantic feelings for each other, she and Stormtail do not have any kits. Her brother, Tawnyspots, retires from his deputy position and later dies. Moons later, she retires to the elders' den. ''Novellas'' :In ''Goosefeather's Curse, Dapplekit is born to Windflight and Rainfur alongside Tawnykit and Thrushkit. During the Great Hunger, Harepounce dies and Rainfur fosters Whitekit and Specklekit. ''Field Guides :In '''Code of the Clans, she and White-eye decide to steal fish from RiverClan out of curiosity. White-eye falls into the river, and Dappletail cries for help. Owlfur of RiverClan rescues her, and Pinestar and Sunfall scold them. Owlfur suggests the two young warriors should eat the fish White-eye had caught, since it would be wasting prey. However, the two she-cats immediately discover how horrible fish tastes and promise to never do it again. Detailed description :Dappletail is a broad-shouldered, dappled tortoiseshell -and-white she-cat with white patches, a patchy, thick, shiny pelt, amber eyes, and a muzzle gray with age. Character pixels Official art Quotes Notes and references Category:Main article pages